


Музыка, которая вечна

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: о музыкальных предпочтениях, талантах и призваниях
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Музыка, которая вечна

Пыль днём и ночью пластами висела в воздухе, набивалась в волосы, лезла под одежду, скрипела на зубах, и солнца садились в густом пепельно-рыжем мареве, и ущербные уже луны налились дурной тёмной кровью, как чьи-то глаза.  
Вершину над Джейнора-Роком срезало до середины начисто, взрыв слизнул собор и оставил глубокую котловину, в толще скал проползли трещины, со склонов до сих пор срывались обломки битого камня. Улицы города оказались засыпаны булыжниками и крупным щебнем, на котором спотыкались томы и громыхали колёса громоздких фургонов, фермерских повозок, шатких-валких двуколок — всего, что только могло ехать и при этом выдержать вес самого необходимого имущества.  
Нашлась даже пара-тройка щёгольских лёгких прогулочных колясок, блестевших лаком и новёхонькими рессорами — наверняка принадлежавших богатейшим семьям города.  
Николас вольно устроился в самой дорогой комнате на втором этаже лучшего городского салуна.  
Хозяин сам сказал:  
— Выбирайте любую, — и только отмахнулся, когда Вульфвуд честно признался, что в карманах у него лишнего двойного цента не сыщется: на пару стаканов виски, может, и хватит, но и только.  
— А не хотите взамен приобрести переносную исповедальню — с ней покаяться в грехах можно в любое время? — стоило хотя бы попытаться.  
Хозяин почему-то отказался.  
То ли каяться оказалось не в чем, то ли грехи были слишком велики.  
Первым делом Николас пристроил зачехлённый Каратель в угол у кровати. А сам часами просиживал у окна, поставив пепельницу на подоконник.  
Под крышей салуна, как раз над его карнизом, свили гнездо какие-то птицы, ронявшие на подоконник яркие перья и помёт, щебетавшие до отвратительного беспечно и будившие его с рассветом.  
Николас смотрел.  
Курил, заполняя пепельницу до того, что окурки сыпались через край и не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вытряхнуть их на улицу, стараясь ни в кого не попасть, получить в ответ порцию крепких словец и угроз — и начать по новой.  
Он напряжённо думал.  
Он видел, как пару суток с утра до ночи по улицам лился почти бесконечный человеческий поток: скрипели оси, гремели, стучали и рассыпались наскоро увязанные узлы с добром, клёкотали томы, перекрикивались возницы, плакали дети и женщины — а потом вдруг сразу наступила тишина, свалилась, как толстенная подушка, придавила, как могильная плита, и теперь на улицах лишь глухо свистел тёплый ветер, бессильный разогнать пыль.  
Да перекатывались от одной наглухо закрытой двери к другой большие шары пустынной колючки, да трепыхалось на верёвках позабытое хозяевами бельё — выгоревшее, выдубленное солнцем.  
Ставни в домах тоже были закрыты наглухо — ни щёлочки.  
Только юркие и гибкие чёрные кошки перебегали дорогу, валялись в жёлтой пыли, сидели на карнизах, точили когти о дверные косяки.  
«Так и появляются байки о городах-призраках», — мрачно давил окурки Николас.  
Когда у него закончились спички, выяснилось, что в Джейнора-Роке не работает ни одна лавка — к счастью, у хозяина салуна был небольшой запас в кладовой.  
Что будет, когда закончатся сигареты, загадывать не хотелось.  
Люди бежали из города — не все, конечно, не все; всегда бывают те, кто остаётся, несмотря ни на что: старики, доживающие свой век в домике с красной геранью на подоконниках и вечно сонным, тоже пожилым, уже седеющим чёрным котом на прокалённом зноем крыльце, семьи, где есть тяжелобольные родители, слабенькие хворые младенцы или женщины, которым вот-вот рожать… те, кому никак нельзя двинуться с места, а ещё беспечные одиночки, смельчаки, идиоты.  
Последних, наверное, было немало.  
Шериф уехал вместе с большей частью горожан — может, и вправду просить помощи у федералов, как пообещал, бряцая начищенной до блеска нагрудной звездой, — но в Джейнора-Роке остались оба доктора, старый и молодой.  
Николасу об этом в первый же день рассказал хозяин салуна:  
— Послать за кем-то из них? У старого рука легче, а молодой берёт меньше… потому как пьёт он крепко. Когда трезвый, шьёт — будто вышивает, у жены моей, покойницы, так не получалось, но спьяну — тьфу, сапожник наш лучше бы сделал. Разумеется, вам виднее, мистер… э… Смит, однако не мешало бы вас подлатать.  
Вульфвуд успел забыть, что осколки раздробленного камня, летящие во все стороны, полосуют лицо не хуже шрапнели.  
Царапины, ссадины и глубокие порезы уже подживали, как оказалось, начали рубцеваться и о себе не напоминали.  
Правда, из заляпанного мыльными разводами зеркала над умывальником на него глянула откровенно бандитская рожа, изрядно ободранная и чертовски подозрительная, к слову, но…  
«Заживёт».  
Даже без сыворотки.  
«Обойдёмся пластырем».  
Пластырь нашёлся в сумке, среди россыпи узких радужных флаконов, пары невесть когда завалившихся сюда гильз — да к тому же не от его пистолета, — повседневного священнического облачения и сложенной картонной исповедальни.  
Под исповедальней обнаружилась потрёпанная Библия в чёрном переплёте с закладкой из душеспасительной брошюрки — тонкой, в четыре листка.  
Скверная полупрозрачная бумага буквально расползалась в пальцах, и слова уже выцвели, осыпались, стали едва различимыми.  
Если, не считая времени, поблуждать по улочкам, Вульфвуду наверняка довелось бы набрести на дом, гостеприимно приютивший под своим кровом местного священника, выбравшего ту часть паствы, которая сейчас сильнее в нём нуждалась.  
Другое дело, что ни бродить по улицам, ни общаться с собратом по профессии… по второй профессии («Простите меня, святой отец, мне кажется, я согрешил… или вот-вот согрешу, я не знаю») у Николаса не было никакого желания.  
Ему хватило того, что на четвёртый день он таки выбрался из добровольного затворничества — и влип ещё крепче, чем раньше.  
Додумался, чёрт его возьми — не иначе крыша поехала от всего этого, — пойти к Найвзу. Посмотреть захотелось на бога во плоти.  
…убить.  
Сделать хоть что-нибудь!  
И он сделал только хуже.  
Выйдя от Найвза и избавившись от его чудовищного давления, Николас пошатнулся — просто ничего не видел, в глазах потемнело. На висках выступил ледяной пот, сердце стучало гулко, медленно и с перебоями, словно он с сывороткой перестарался. Он как раз размышлял, совсем ли жалко будет присесть и перевести дух прямо здесь, в коридоре, когда его окликнули сзади:  
— Капелла!  
Мастер К. во времена обучения за такую Никову небрежность-невнимательность шкуру бы с него спустил — нельзя же настолько не чуять чьего-то присутствия!  
Вульфвуд моргнул и развернулся на голос.  
Прислонившись к щербатой стене, стоял… стояла… э… женщина? Среднего роста, тощая, белобрысая, элегантно одетая, будто только с песчаного парохода сошла, прямым курсом из столицы, а не сидела в развалинах посреди пустыни четвёртый день в пыли и жарище.  
Незнакомка — всё-таки «она», так проще, решил Николас — прищурилась, ледяными глазами оглядывая его с головы до ног.  
Тонко вырезанные ноздри презрительно дрогнули, и она неспешно осведомилась:  
— Поговорили?  
Николас осознал, что до сих пор сжимает в руке взведённый пистолет, плюнул, щёлкнул предохранителем и сунул его за пазуху.  
Ничего не ответил и пошёл прочь.  
Телохранительница Найвза за его спиной переступила с ноги на ногу, меняя позу — наверное, тело затекло, нелегко же стоять и подслушивать, злобно подумал он.  
И его догнали предупреждающие слова:  
— Не уходи далеко, Капелла. Найвз ещё не отпустил тебя.  
«И не отпустит», — озвучил себе несказанное Николас.  
А она продолжила:  
— У Ган-хо Ганс будет задание, но позже.  
Да, дошло до него, Найвз же говорил что-то о поисках своего брата.  
Но Вэш Паникёр исчез, как будто его и не существовало, будто он умер — как умирают люди. Человек бы не выжил после такого. Только Вэш, как и его брат, не был действительно человеком.  
…значит, он просто исчез. Растворился в пустыне: хочешь найти — ищи, бегай с ситом, просеивай барханы.  
И Найвз, разумеется, был этим недоволен.  
Очень недоволен.  
А что случается, когда Найвз чем-то по-настоящему недоволен, он всем наглядно продемонстрировал на Легато Блусаммерсе, самом преданном из своих слуг. Теперь Легато с буквально собранными по кусочкам костями лежал в медицинском саркофаге — восково-бледный, почти белый, осунувшийся настолько, что кожа истончилась, стянулась и зубы обнажились, как у мертвеца.  
Это и было во взгляде Найвза, с презрительным бесстрашием смотревшего поверх нацеленного в него дула на Вульфвуда. Даже не так: бесстрашие бывает, если есть страх. А в нём не было страха. Только удивление да пренебрежительное любопытство — эта букашка наберётся наглости? Нажмёт на спуск?  
«Что останется от тебя, Капелла, если ты пойдёшь против меня?» — вот что читалось в его взгляде.  
Николас спрашивал себя: был ли у него шанс? Могло ли человеческое оружие убить Найвза? Или высокомерный патлатый ублюдок вынул бы пулю из воздуха и двумя пальцами растёр её в порошок?  
Или он растёр бы в порошок самого Вульфвуда, как сделал это с Блусаммерсом?  
В _тот самый_ день Николас, вопреки всем урокам Мастера К., ухитрился заблудиться в плохо освещённых катакомбах подземного убежища Найвза, наткнулся на две искажённые темнотой тени и пусть не сразу, но узнал обоих.  
— …лежит-лежит, не помрёт никак, — проскрипел скрюченный Хоппард, не то делясь новостью, не то сожалея. — А может…  
Мидвэлли — тень в белом — первым заметил Вульфвуда, широко улыбнулся (в полумраке ослепительно сверкнули зубы и белки глаз), выступил вперёд, прерывая и заслоняя Хоппарда:  
— Чтобы добраться до выхода, в том коридоре вам нужно было повернуть направо, а не налево, мистер Капелла.  
И уже за спиной Николаса он ответил — громче, чем было нужно:  
— Это не нашего ума дело, Хоппард.  
«Можешь донести Найвзу, если захочешь», — вот что сказал его тон.  
Николас ссутулился, сунул руки в карманы и тяжело зашагал к нужному повороту.  
Выходило так, что вопрос, сколько стоит верность Найвзу и чем за неё платят, вставал даже не ребром, а костью в горле.  
Капризное новоявленное божество дремало, восстанавливая силы, под неусыпной охраной загадочного «потерянного номера» — тринадцатой из Ган-хо Ганс: длинный узкий силуэт, белая одежда, белая шляпка, светлые волосы и странное имя — Элендира Кримсоннейл.  
Николас решил, что запомнит это имя.  
На будущее.  
После того дня он проводил время так же, как раньше: днём — наверху, в комнате, перебирая то Каратель, то заупокойные молитвы, вечером — внизу, в баре, прихватив Каратель и сгорбившись над стаканом бесплатного виски, которое хозяин благодушно наливал священнику: «Ох, грехи наши тяжкие». Прослышав, что в город приехал странствующий священник, пару раз за Николасом посылали ребятишек: звали окрестить новорождённого (он отказался) и отпеть усопшую бабушку (он согласился и даже заработал немного).  
— Наш-то святой отец болен, не встаёт почти, — объяснил ему хозяин салуна. — Сердце слабое. Годы уже…  
А Ган-хо Ганс внезапно решили мозолить Николасу глаза — не иначе их науськала Элендира, что-то заподозрившая и решившая не оставлять Капеллу без присмотра.  
«Неужели всё-таки узнала, что я — самозванец?»  
Мидвэлли и раньше по вечерам заходил в салун пропустить стаканчик (у него деньги были, что удивительно), перекинуться десятком-другим ничего не значащих слов об общих вещах — или понимающе помолчать.  
Почему-то он решил, что Вульфвуд не против его компании.  
Ну, Николас и не был особо против, пока Мидвэлли его не донимал.  
Но теперь подтянулись и остальные.  
В первый же вечер после знаменательного похода Вульфвуда к Найвзу в салун присеменил в обнимку с шахматной доской Леонофф — унылый, как гробовщик, оставшийся без клиентов, но слишком совестливый, чтобы на это жаловаться.  
Следом за ним, широко шагая, заявился Рей-Дей, зацепив ножнами косяк.  
Он и Леонофф сели играть в шахматы, в которых Рей-Дей, похоже, почти не разбирался и над каждым ходом думал, словно над решением всей жизни.  
Мидвэлли, составивший и в этот вечер компанию Николасу, предложил Мечу подсказать очередной ход и в ответ получил ленивое:  
— Порубить бы тебя на кусочки, Хорнфрик, да жалко пачкать клинок твоей кровью, — Рей-Дей потянулся, поскрёб в затылке и вернулся к медитированию над доской.  
Мидвэлли пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся, ничуть не обиженный.  
Однажды заявился, скрипя и громыхая доспехами, Грей Девять Жизней. Доски пола под ним прогибались, и хозяин всерьёз забеспокоился за свои стулья. Но Грей без инцидентов взгромоздился на стул у противоположного от Николаса конца стойки. Молча ткнул пальцем в дешёвый виски. Заказал, но пить не стал — посидел недолго, пялясь в стакан, так же молча расплатился и ушёл.  
Разок забегал даже этот парнишка, Зази, — хозяин, завидев его на пороге, наотрез отказался наливать ему алкоголь, на что Зази обиженно фыркнул: и не хотелось — и потребовал сладкого чаю, которого, конечно, тоже не получил.  
Он покрутился возле Николаса, пострелял по сторонам своими диковинными глазищами и ускользнул, мелкий поганец.  
Хозяин салуна после его ухода перекрестился и пошёл за солью — посыпать порог.  
А вот Хоппарда Николас так ни разу и не увидел.  
В единственный открытый теперь салун в такие вечера являлись только самые отчаянные пьянчуги из оставшихся горожан, да и те вели себя тише тихого.  
От пыли воздух стал густым и тяжёлым, но не оттого дышать было трудно: по радио передавали сводки о песчаной буре, которая шла широким фронтом почти во весь горизонт, накрывая один город за другим. Не сегодня-завтра она должна была добраться и до Джейнора-Рока.  
И от лун в небесах в конце концов остались лишь полумесяцы — тонкие, острые, словно выпущенные кошачьи когти.  
А с городских улиц, кстати, вдруг пропали все до единой кошки.  
Что-то определённо назревало.  
В последний вечер Вульфвуд не видел никого из Ган-хо Ганс — только Мидвэлли.  
Хорнфрик неожиданно принёс свежие новости. Так вот сразу, с порога, и объявил:  
— Говорят, Легато Блусаммерс очнулся, но чтобы встать… — он неопределённо покрутил рукой, подбирая слова. Так и не подобрал, сказал как есть — просто: — Долго придётся ждать.  
Николас наклонил голову.  
«А ты собираешься ждать?»  
Этим вечером полумесяцы истончились и были особенно красны — вот и не верь после такого приметам.  
…да какие там приметы, буря идёт, пыли в воздухе стало ещё больше.  
Мидвэлли сел на соседний стул перед стойкой, пристроил у его ножек кофр с саксофоном, глянул на початую бутылку виски, стоящую перед Вульфвудом.  
Николас приглашающе кивнул: «Угощаю».  
И, назло обстоятельствам так и не научившись экономить, потушил окурок, вытряхнул из пачки новую сигарету, хмыкнул Мидвэлли в тон, отвечая на слова об ожидании по поводу Легато:  
— Ещё бы не долго.  
И похлопал себя по карманам.  
Мидвэлли бросил ему зажигалку, плеснул себе виски, бесцельно поболтал его в стакане, словно ему нравилось слушать звон льда о стекло.  
— Может быть, — задумчиво, хотя и без каких-то намёков добавил он, рассматривая стакан на просвет, — Блусаммерс больше и не встанет.  
Он произнёс это без радости, но с ноткой облегчения, и Николасу в голову не пришло бы его осудить.  
Легато был ещё той занозой в заднице.  
А Мидвэлли выпил, поморщился, опять потянулся к бутылке, нервно подвинулся на стуле, задел кофр, который от толчка закачался…  
Сегодня он впервые со дня встречи принёс с собой саксофон.  
Николас напрягся, ломая пальцами недокуренную сигарету.  
Что-то назрело.  
Снаружи донеслись шаги, и в ярко освещённый бар вошла Элендира, слегка щурясь после кромешной темноты. Передвигалась она лёгкой походкой, на которую вообще не влиял здоровенный деревянный чемодан в правой руке — с оружием?  
Она поставила свой груз на пол, стянула перчатку и щёлкнула пальцами, привлекая внимание хозяина:  
— Как обычно.  
«Неужели часто приходила сюда, когда меня нет?» — обожгло Николаса.  
Мидвэлли оживился, но его Элендира не удостоила ни единым взглядом — не с ним она пришла поговорить, и Вульфвуд трудно сглотнул.  
Элендира же обхватила ладонями свой стакан неразбавленного виски:  
— Господин Найвз хочет, чтобы Ган-хо Ганс нашли Вэша Паникёра.  
— Поодиночке? — уточнил Николас, потому что нужно же было что-то ответить.  
— Нет, — холодно упал ответ. — У тебя будет напарник.  
Мидвэлли, на которого покосился Вульфвуд, приподнял плечи: извини, это не я.  
Элендира опрокинула в себя содержимое стакана, тонкие губы, чуть тронутые перламутровой помадой, растянулись в бритвенно-острой улыбке.  
Если она хотела выразить радость, вышло не очень — такой улыбкой хорошо было бы вспороть кому-нибудь глотку от уха от уха.  
Наверное, на их лицах это оказалось написано слишком явно.  
Во всяком случае, Элендира поняла.  
Она моментально стёрла с лица следы веселья, повела точёным подбородком, аккуратно заправила под шляпку выбившуюся песочно-светлую прядь и без намёка на кокетство выдохнула — сухое, безжалостное, как стеклянная крошка, притворившаяся молотым льдом:  
— Я пойду, мальчики, развлекайтесь дальше без меня. Но недолго. Помните о деле.  
И резко встала — тонкая, прямая, даже не покачнувшись, подхватила свою бандуру и зашагала к выходу, совсем не глядя под ноги.  
Мелкая каменная крошка на полу, нанесённая за эти дни десятками подошв, под коваными каблуками её ботинок хрустела, будто кости.  
Мидвэлли поглядел Элендире вслед и едва слышно пробормотал:  
— Страшная женщина, — наклонился и не глядя бегло-нервно перебрал застёжки на кофре, чтобы в случае чего быть наготове.  
— Страшны… страшная, — согласился Николас, косясь на Каратель, пристроенный в ближнем к нему углу зала: а ну как услышит. Ни одна женщина на его памяти не простила подобного… даже если она на самом деле не женщина.  
Они немного помолчали, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам и мёртвой тишине вместо поднявшегося днём ветра — первой вестнице бури.  
— Ну, вот и всё, — Мидвэлли как-то странно опустил плечи, ссутулился, углы рта и те скорбно изогнулись вниз.  
«Вот и всё», — молча согласился Николас.  
А Мидвэлли тряхнул головой, пригладил набриолиненные волосы, пошарил по карманам, выгреб все деньги: бумажки, мелочь до последней монетки, — отстегнул и бросил поверх кучки запонки с некрупными, но явно натуральными камнями:  
— Хозяин, ещё виски!  
Николас приподнял бровь.  
«Ты в своём уме?»  
— Почему бы не выпить на дорожку? — с обезоруживающим обаянием улыбнулся Хорнфрик, нетвёрдой рукой цепляя полный стакан виски и приподнимая над стойкой. — Твоё здоровье! — он не назвал Вульфвуда Капеллой, за это можно было многое простить.  
И они выпили.  
Как следует.  
Неизвестно сколько стаканов спустя Николас обнаружил, что по просьбе этого придурка пытается вспомнить, какие церковные гимны пели приютские сироты по воскресеньям, и с ужасом понимает, что забыл все до единого.  
Мисс Мелани была бы расстроена.  
— О, погоди! — перебил его Мидвэлли, поднял палец и зачем-то наклонился, держась одной рукой за стойку.  
— Ты чего? Если хочешь блевать, — предупредил его Вульфвуд, — пошёл вон отсюда, я ботинки вчера почистил… или не вчера?  
— Да иди ты, — сдавленно отозвался Мидвэлли.  
Николас наклонился следом — Хорнфрик шарил по застёжкам кофра, пытаясь его открыть второй, свободной, рукой.  
— Э, убить себя я не позволю!  
Позабытый ими хозяин за стойкой позеленел.  
— Моей Сильвией можно не только убивать, — Мидвэлли наконец выпрямился, поставил саксофон на колени и приобнял, словно фигуристую красотку-подругу, присевшую поцеловаться. — На ней играть можно… Только про это мало кто знает.  
«Сильвия?» — с удивлением глянул Николас, но спрашивать не стал.  
Не было абсолютно никакой разницы, назван инструмент в честь первой девушки, симпатичной особы лёгкого поведения из весёлого города Октябрь или чёрно-рыжей кошечки троюродной тётки.  
Да и какое его дело?  
— У нас в городе тоже приют был при церкви. А я в хоре пел, когда бегал в коротких штанишках, — Мидвэлли скривился, будто его всё-таки вот-вот стошнит, и добавил — выдавил через силу: — Тётушки-благотворительницы из городского общества призрения сирот рыдали от умиления.  
— А… — неопределённо отозвался Николас, не совсем понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
— Когда я начинал играть на саксофоне — Сильвии у меня тогда ещё не было, понятное дело, — продолжил свои излияния Хорнфрик, — я, помнится, поэкскре… — он икнул, — поэкспериментировал кое с какими мелодиями.  
— Ну и?  
— А ты знаешь, что церковные гимны хорошо ложатся не только на органную музыку? Мы блюз играли…  
— Что?  
— Ну, слушай, — Мидвэлли повозился с кнопками саксофона, поднёс к губам мундштук и наиграл пару музыкальным строк. Остановился, наклонил голову, не дождался узнавания и попробовал напеть: — И Господь сказал: «Иди, Моисей»… и скажи старому фараону: «Отпусти Мой народ!»  
Библейские истории Николас с грехом пополам помнил. Помнил и эту.  
— Но это не блюз, это джаз, — всё так же непонятно объяснил Хорнфрик, опустил саксофон и подпёр подбородок рукой.  
— Ты чего? — зашипел Николас, озираясь, хотя рядом не было никого, кроме хозяина салуна.  
— Пою, — безмятежно ответил Мидвэлли. — А ты так и не узнал? Церковный гимн, между прочим. Старый… Я его откопал в архивах. Не нравится? Могли бы спеть вместе.  
— Не нравится, — отрезал даже слегка протрезвевший от злости Вульфвуд.  
— Никудышный же из тебя священник…  
— А из тебя — музыкант, — огрызнулся Николас.  
— Не наговаривай, — лучезарно улыбнулся Мидвэлли. — Я хороший музыкант… всегда был. Может, я вообще мечтал стать великим музыкантом, известным на всю планету, — небрежно сказал он, поглаживая бок Сильвии.  
«А я хотел стать священником».  
Мидвэлли положил саксофон и с усилием встал.  
Прищурился, присмотрелся и нетвёрдым шагом двинулся в угол, где стоял Каратель:  
— Если не хочешь петь — не надо. Но мы с тобой могли бы составить неплохой бэнд… Что за оружие у тебя? Каратель, да?  
— Руки от него убрал! — взревел Николас, вскакивая.  
Его стул с грохотом полетел на пол.  
— Понял — не дурак, — Мидвэлли поднял руки над головой, помахал раскрытыми ладонями, пошатнулся, нога за ногу добрался до своего стула и почти рухнул на сиденье.  
Николас, весь кипя, подтащил Каратель поближе, поставил рядом с собой, подумал и… всё-таки поднял стул и сел.  
— Хозяин… эй, хозяин… — Мидвэлли лежал щекой на стойке, растрепавшиеся волосы завешивали глаза. — Может, вам хочется что-нибудь послушать? Я бы сыграл. Правда.  
Не поднимая головы, он пробежался пальцами по краю столешницы, как по клавишам саксофона, выбивая ритм. К счастью для него, на этот раз был не церковный гимн, а какая-то слащавая песенка из тех, что крутят по радио в позднем ночном — или раннем утреннем? — эфире, который так любят включать в салунах перед самым закрытием: «Романтикам, вечным странникам и всем, кто сейчас в пути, — привет от бэнда «Долли и Два Двойных Цента»!» Или от бэнда «Кольт и Тигровая Лилия». Или от какого-нибудь ещё, с таким же картонным, безвкусным, пошлым названием и сахарными песнями, тягучими и прилипчивыми, словно патока.  
Его пальцы замерли рядом с опрокинутым стаканом и разлитым виски.  
Он подумал, обмакнул палец в янтарную лужицу и вывел скрипичный ключ.  
А рядом — сердце.  
Николас хмыкнул.  
— Будешь ржать, — пробормотал Мидвэлли, — и я сыграю на твоих похоронах.  
— Будешь наглеть, — в тон ему, с наслаждением, ответил Вульфвуд, — и я помолюсь на твоих.  
— О-о-о… — протянул Мидвэлли, отводя волосы с одного глаза и подмигивая, как будто заключал сомнительную сделку, когда у самого руки нечисты. — Только ты, если что, помолись как следует, чтобы твой Господь услышал.  
— А ты не вздумай фальшивить.  
— Договорились! — выдохнул Мидвэлли и пошевелил рукой, очевидно, намекая скрепить договорённость рукопожатием.  
Николас отмахнулся.  
Хорнфрик же никак не мог оставить в покое хозяина салуна:  
— Ну, что скажете насчёт музыки?  
Хозяин салуна помотал головой, щёки у него затряслись.  
— Не хотите? — упрямо допытывался Мидвэлли, привстав и упираясь руками в стойку, чтобы не упасть.  
«Иди проспись», — собирался сказать ему Николас, но промолчал: за окнами уже бледнело утро, звёзды выцвели, и цвет неба медленно перетекал из серого в голубой, а песок желтел. Тоненькие месяцы зависли над самым краем небес, призрачно-белые, полупрозрачные. И тёплый свет ламп в зале остыл, полинял — тени расплылись, стали бледными, нечёткими, призрачными.  
Горизонт очистился — песчаная буря всё-таки прошла стороной.  
Из-под стойки выбралась толстая кошка, уселась посреди зала, зевнула, широко открыв розовый рот, и принялась умываться, старательно облизывая лапку в белом чулочке.  
— Если можно, — дрожащим голосом выдавил из себя хозяин, косясь в сторону чёрного хода, — я бы послушал тишину.  
И Николас был с ним согласен.  
А вот Мидвэлли после явного усилия сел прямо, откинул с лица волосы и, кажется, собрался поспорить.  
Но в стекло ударила пара мелких камешков.  
Хоппард Рукавица, похоже, не любил, когда на него глазеют.  
Неудивительно.  
— Никто не ценит настоящую музыку, — с совершенно детской обидой пожаловался Мидвэлли, обеими руками пытаясь собрать набриолиненные вечером пряди хоть в какое-то подобие причёски.  
Он убрал саксофон, со стуком захлопнул кофр, встал, смахнул с костюма невидимые пылинки.  
Обернулся, подмигнул Николасу и отвесил иронический поклон — всё ещё пьяный в стельку, он ухитрялся оставаться безупречно стильным и элегантным даже с мятым лицом и заплетающимися ногами.  
— Желаю удачи в поисках, мистер Капелла!  
У Вульфвуда дёрнулись пальцы от желания взяться за рукоятку пистолета.  
А Мидвэлли привычно и ловко, будто трезвый, приладил на плечо ремень кофра, снова пошатнувшись, шагнул к порогу, расправил плечи, вскинул голову и напоследок просвистел всё ту же мелодию — прилипающую, похоже, не слабее сладеньких легкомысленных песенок на радио.  
«О, отпусти же Мой народ!»  
И вышел в утро.  
Николас допил виски, тоже выгреб на стойку все деньги из карманов и добавил к кучке Хорнфрика, чтобы сполна расплатиться. Хозяин недовольно пожевал губами, разглядывая мелкие монеты в прилипших крошках и соринках и мятые потёртые бумажки в подозрительных грязно-багровых пятнах. Камни в запонках и вовсе вызвали у него такие сомнения, какие нельзя озвучить в присутствии клиентов, похоже, потому что хозяин поджал губы: как бы не вырвалось лишнее слово, о котором потом придётся горько пожалеть.  
Вульфвуд взялся за ремень Карателя, гадая, где же обещанный Элендирой напарник.  
— Эй, Капелла! — звонко окликнули его от порога.  
Николас обернулся.  
В дверях салуна стоял Зази, кривляясь, почти пританцовывая, и довольно жмурился:  
— Ну что, Капелла, куда сначала отправимся?


End file.
